


Headcanon - See Nash Write: The Best of the Shorts

by SeeNashWrite



Series: SeeNashWrite: The Best of the Shorts [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Funny, Gen, Humor, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 19:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15347469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeNashWrite/pseuds/SeeNashWrite
Summary: So headcanons are supposed to involve actual heads, right?





	Headcanon - See Nash Write: The Best of the Shorts

* * *

.

This is totes a serial killer’s last stand.

His abandoned meat factory hideout’s surrounded, and he’s  _pissed._ He just got back from Supercuts and that awesome sale at H&M [one does not simply walk away from a snap-collar jacket, yo], was really looking forward to a long evening of cleaning his knives, hitting the heel pumice, then settling in with a brand new tub of Crisco and his collection of Laverne & Shirley on blu-ray, but  _nooooooo_ here comes the stupid power company thwarting plans. Fuck L.A. and electricity costs in the summer. I mean, don’t they understand how much juice it takes to keep all these goddamn freezers running, no,  _NO_ , they  _don’t_ , and solar generators are a crock. “Live green, save the planet”, they can kiss his perky ass - the heads thawed, and he had to throw ‘em in the pool at his ex-wife’s house  _OH EXCUSE ME I THINK YOU MEAN *HIS* HOUSE SINCE HE BOUGHT IT AND NOT GARY, ALL GARY’S GOOD FOR IS BANGING HIS WIFE AND TELLING THE KIDS TO CALL HIM UNCLE GARY TIL THEY’RE READY TO CALL HIM DAD_ so sure, yeah, “disappointed” sums it up. Really thought he’d get the chance to invite Gary over at some point, and also figure out where all these dripping sheets of paper keep coming from, but c’est la vie.

Showdown time.

 

_#Yes #Headcanons should involve actual heads_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is fuel! Let me know if you enjoyed. - Nash


End file.
